Reunited
by Rinikii
Summary: Two childhood friends were separated at a young age long ago. What happens when they're reunited? [OneShot]


**Disclaimer: **Ragnarok does not, I repeat, does NOT, I repeat again, DOES NOT belong to me. Do you want me to repeat it again?!

**To ligh that went astray:** Thanks for the tip! I got mixed up with Sight and Ruwach. Anyway, thanks for correcting my mistake. I would be the laughing stock if anyone else noticed my mistake!!!

**A/N: **Okay, my SECOND one-shot fic dedicated to my friend, June... Again... I'd also like to dedicate it to my brother and a "friend" of his... And err, I want to... Thank my... Brother... For... Helping me with the... Plot... So, anyway, read on... I'm sorry if it sucks or anything, but, well, it's not my plot! So, err, enjoy?

**

* * *

**

**Reunited**

_**Eleven years ago...**_

_Two twelve-year-old novices were out training._

_"Come on! Let's go!" Aaron called out, running up the hill._

_"Wait up!" Alyssa cried out. "It's hard to run in these clothes, and highly uncomfortable!"_

_The both of them had just turned into novices and it was their first day in training. Fabres. Those harmless, defenseless, weak, little, cute, green, fluffy... You get the picture... They were target practice for novices. After multiple scratches and bruises, the two finally managed to get some rest in the shade of the trees._

_"Say, Aaron," Alyssa said. "What do you wanna be when you grow up?"_

_"Err..." Aaron replied, thoughtfully. "I want to be... A crusader! Y'know, those big guys in the shiny... _

_Ar-... Armo-... Err, what do you call that metal thing again?"_

_"Armour, silly!" Alyssa reprimanded him. "Gosh, how are you going to be one when you don't even know what's covering your own body?! And it's not metal. It's oredicon. That's what my father says."_

_"Oh, right!" he grinned sheepishly. "I knew that. What about you?"_

_"I want to be a..." Alyssa thought a moment. "Priestess. To help people."_

_"That's cool," Aaron replied. "Maybe you can help me next time!"_

_"Sure!" Alyssa replied. The two made their way back to Prontera._

_-_

_**Many years flew by. Aaron had traveled to Izlude to undergo training to be a swordsman. Alyssa, however, stayed in Prontera to take on the responsibilities of an acolyte in order to become a priestess. Alyssa had waited years for a letter from Aaron, but, alas, none came. At last, she gave up waiting and considered to move on with her life. Aaron, on other hand, could never find time. As much as he wanted to write to Alyssa, he was always pushed out the door for his training sessions. And when he came back, his body sagged with fatigue. Until one day, they just totally forgot about communicating with each other...**_

-

**This brings us to the present age...**

A crusader walked toward the caves of Payon, in hope of finding a spot where he could train. The caves were dark, except for torches that barely lit up the sides of the caves. The cave smelled of rotten flesh and you could hear footsteps hear and there. It was naturally dark and the torches were of no help. The walls were wet with underground streams of water and algae. Now and then, you could hear whispers and moans that echoed in the caves, and the occassional flappings of the wings of Farmiliars.

As a zombie let out it's final groan, the crusader sheathed his sword. Picking up what was left of the zombie, he heard an ear-piercing scream, that could possibly wake even the dead. It sounded quite near to where he was standing and rushed to the source of it all. A priestess was held against the wall backing away from a small mob of zombies and Farmiliars. She had cast 'Ruwach', therefore letting him witness the spectacle with sufficient amount of light. She screamed for help over and over again, but noone came to help.

-

The priestess slumped down to the ground, her back against the walls of the cave. She had shut her eyes, awaiting her impending doom, only to open them as she heard metal slice through what seemed like rotten flesh. Before her stood a crusader, holding out his weapon in front of him in a dangerous manner. She watched him fend off the zombies to look for other victims as he greatly reduced the amount of Farmiliars around them. His speed and accuracy amazed her, proved by the way he dodged their fangs from piercing into his skin. She watched in awe as he hacked down the monsters one by one without getting so much as a scratch.

One by one, groans and screeches were heard as the undead living and furry bats fell to the ground. The crusader turned around to see whom he had saved. The priestess, in turn, looked up to face her saviour. The crusader examined her head to toe. She was a priestess, of course, her hair was dark chestnut brown which almost looked black, her eyes remided him of the ocean, a deep blue with a hint of green, her skin was not tanned or pale, but something like a perfect shade.

He noticed that her uniform had been torn in some places, and he felt lucky that those "places" weren't somewhere revealing. He held out a hand to her. She looked at it curiously before taking it hesitantly. She stood unsteadily, her knees still shaking from fright. She tilted her head upward, looking at him. She muttered a thank you that was inaudible. He brought his head closer to her, hoping to hear better. She raised her voice slightly louder.

"Thank you," she half-shouted. The crusader recoiled, holding his ear and wincing. _Boy, she sure has a loud voice,_ he thought.

"No problem," he replied cheerfully. "Just helping out a damsel in distress." He winked at her. She felt colour rush to her cheeks. "And what might this damsel's name be?" he asked out of the blue. She looked up at him.

"Alyssa," she replied curtly. The crusader was taken aback for a minute. He stared at her, but was abruptly yanked from his trance when he noticed he'd been staring at her for quite a while.

"A-al-lyssa?" he stuttered, shock imprinted in his voice. She stared back at him with a curious look on

her face.

"Erm..." she started. "Who are you?" She gasped and whimpered slightly when the crusader grabbed

her by the shoulders.

"Alyssa!" he cried. "Don't you remember me? Aaron! From Prontera? Maybe you don't remember me, but maybe you'll remember this. 'I want to be a crusader. Y'know, those big guys in shiny armour'. Remember that?"

Alyssa stared at him as though he'd gone mad. Then her eyes widened in shock and excitement.

"Aaron?!" she shrieked. "Is it really you?!" She appraised him from the helm he wore on his head to the boots that covered his feet. She circled him slowly, feeling happy she could see her childhood friend again. Aaron looked at her.

"So, you fulfilled your dream?" he asked her. "What's it like?"

"Yes, I did," she replied. "Well, it isn't easy when people come up to you and expect a free heal and blessings. And if you're too tired, they'll keep pestering you to no end. And trust me, healing isn't exactly paradise, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know," Aaron said. "It ain't easy for me, too. I've got healing abilities, too! And it's irritating, they come up to you expecting to heal them when you haven't even perfected the ability yet. I end up hurting them or something..."

"How about you?" she asked. "What's being a a crusader like?"

"The normal stuff," he replied. Thinking for a while, he looked up at the ceiling of the cave and counted on his fingers while he recited a crusader's job. "It's exciting, grueling, tiring, procrastinating sometimes, rescuing, honouring, obeying..."

"Okay," Alyssa stopped him. "I get it! I get it. Those 'knight in shining armour' kind of act, right?"

"Err..." Aaron thought for awhile. "Yeah, what you said."

"As dumb as ever," she muttered under her breath.

"'Scuse me?" Aaron coughed. "Did I hear something?"

"I-I mean," she stuttered. "As... Exciting... As ever!"

He wasn't really convinced with her answer. To tease her, unwillingly, he pulled on her ponytail causing her to lean backwards, towards him. She cried aloud, sending echoes through the cave. A shuffle was heard, and more started to come. She trembled as she heard the shuffling grow louder and louder. Slowly standing up, she took out her Bible and flipped it accordingly. Quickly, she murmured a Psalm which cast a barrier over her and Aaron. Flipping it again, she whispered to herself, _Kyrie Eleison, Blessing, Increase Agility, _as a strange light surrounded him.

All the while, Aaron stood, rooted to the spot, brandishing his weapon in front of him dangerously. He felt energy seep into him as the light started to grow brighter and brighter. The light faded slightly, revealing a mob of Sohees, Farmiliars and Zombies. _How the Sohees got here, I'll never know,_ he thought to himself. He counted them one by one, but more and more just came pouring in. He faked a sob.

"A whole mob against poor defenseless me," he woed. "Alas, no one will know of what I have done in this world." Alyssa rolled her eyes at him.

"Joking in the face of danger, I see?" she said. "Save that for later, we've got a problem."

As she said that, a deep rumble came from deep within the cave. Then came a growl.

"Eddga..." she whispered. "He's awakened. Run!" She grabbed hold of his cape and pulled him.

"What's going on?!" he cried as he caught up to her. "What's wrong with you? I was in the middle of a heroic scene!"

"That heroic scene of yours woke up Eddga," she cried.

"Eddga?" he asked puzzled. "Oh, wait, you mean Eggyra? Those things are harmless. I could just..." She cut his sentence short.

"Not Eggyra, you nitwit!" she cried. "Eddga!"

As though on cue, Eddga roared in the background. She turned around long enough to see the tiger being march out straight towards them.

"_Who dares disturb my sleep?!" _Eddga's booming voice echoing throughout the caves. Aaron stopped suddenly.

"I do!" he cried. "Come and get me, you stupid ball of fur!" Alyssa tugged on his arm.

"Now's not the time," she said, pulling his arm. "We've got to run! You can't kill him! It will only make him angrier!"

He pushed her away and gotten ready his Grand Cross. Alyssa shielded her eyes, as a gigantic cross formed on the ground and flashed a blinding white light. The brightness lit up almost the whole cave, making every Zombie moan in terror. Eddga, blinded by the light, was chased back into the depths of the caves. He turned to Alyssa, who stared directly back at him. He gave her a sheepish smile and a thumbs up before collapsing onto the ground.

-

_Two twelve-year-old novices were out training._

_"Come on! Let's go!" Aaron called out, running up the hill._

_"Wait up!" Alyssa cried out. "It's hard to run in these clothes, and highly uncomfortable!"_

_The both of them had just turned into novices and it was their first day in training. Fabres. Those harmless, defenseless, weak, little, cute, green, fluffy... You get the picture... They were target practice for novices. After multiple scratches and bruises, the two finally managed to get some rest in the shade of the trees._

_"Say, Aaron," Alyssa said. "What do you wanna be when you grow up?"_

_"Err..." Aaron replied, thoughtfully. "I want to be... A crusader! Y'know, those big guys in the shiny... __Ar-... Armo-... Err, what do you call that metal thing again?"_

_"Armour, silly!" Alyssa reprimanded him. "Gosh, how are you going to be one when you don't even __know what's covering your own body?! And it's not metal. It's oredicon. That's what my father says."_

_"Oh, right!" he grinned sheepishly. "I knew that. What about you?"_

_"I want to be a..." Alyssa thought a moment. "Priestess. To help people."_

_"That's cool," Aaron replied. "Maybe you can help me next time!"_

_"Sure!" Alyssa replied. The two made their way back to Prontera..._

Aaron awoke from the dream. He opened his eyes to the sound of chirping birds and the sun shining through the windows. He heard a knock on the door as it creaked open. He shifted his head towards the direction of the sound and saw Alyssa come in. She smiled softly at him.

"Hi," she said, softly. "How're you feeling?" He groaned as he tried to sit up.

"W-what happened?" he asked. "After the Grand Cross, then..."

"The light chased Eddga away," she finished his sentence. "And then...You fainted."

"Oh," he said. "And, err, how did I get back here?"

"How else do you think you got back here?" she said, giggling a little. "By flying? Well, a group of passing travelers saw you and, of course, helped me to carry you back here."

"Here where?" he asked. He glanced around the room. "Payon has an inn?" Alyssa whacked her forehead.

"No, you twit," she replied. "I mean, yes. I mean... Ugh, never mind. We're in Al De Baran. It's much calmer here, don't you think?"

"Yeah," he said, settling back down onto his bed. "So, what're you going to do now?"

"I don't know," she said. "I'll probably stay here, with you. To keep you company, and to prevent the boogie-man from haunting your dreams at night."

She laughed slightly at her own joke.

"Hey!" he replied, offended. "I was only four at that time! I'm surprised you still remember that."

"Of course," she chuckled as she put on a baby face. "'Don't let the boogie-man get me! I'm scwared' I'd like to see how you got over it."

"Well, I'm not the four-year-old you used to know," he said. "Besides, I'm not the one who runs around screaming because she saw a spider."

"It was a big one!" she pouted. "And besides, you nearly ran away from it yourself."

"Yeah, well," he paused. "I still killed it!"

"With a five foot long pole, you did," she replied, poking him lightly on his shoulder.

"Oww, that hurt!" he whined. Immediately, she started poking his arm and waist, tickling him, and enjoyed herself as she watched him squirm about on his bed. "Stop it!" he wheezed, still laughing.

"Fine," she said. "Just trying to lighten the atmosphere around here. Al De Baran may be peaceful and calm, but too quiet."

"How about you?" he chuckled lightly. "_You_ can't stay quiet, can you?"

"Hmm," she thought. "When I want to."

"That's bad," he recoiled, waiting for a smack or a fist to connect to his jaw. "Aren't you going to hit me?"

"No," she simply replied. "I was just thinking."

"About?" he asked, curious. "A new admirer? A _boyfriend_?!"

"Yeah," she said. "I'm planning to get a new one." Aaron's jaw dropped at this.

Why not? She had the looks, the personality, the figure... You know, every guy's dream girl. He looked at her. He felt a twinge of sadness with a hint of jealousy in his chest. Whoever that guy was, he was going to hunt him down and kill him.

"Don't act so dramatic," she punched him lightly on the arm. "It's not the end of the world, y'know?"

"It is," he said softly. "For me."

She stared at him, disbelief written all over her face. Then, he began his story.

"When I traveled to Izlude," he began. "I was always about to write to you, but training kept putting me off. By the time I came back from training, I was always bushed. After a few months when I finally got my break, I decided to write, but I thought of the consequences. I asked myself, 'Does she already have someone else in mind?' Or even 'Has she been taken by someone else yet?' I know, it was silly of me to think that way, but, I just couldn't help considering it."

"Yeah," she cut him off. "But that doesn't stop you from writing to me!"

"Wait, there's more to it," he interrupted her. "After a while, a LONG while, I decided, what's the use. If you already had a suitor, why would you want to talk to me? So, one day, I just... Stopped writing. I thought it might have been pointless if I wrote to you, telling you my true feelings, if you already had that special someone. So I guess, that's why I stopped writing to you. But I'm going to say it anyway. I love you."

Alyssa had tears in her eyes. So there was the answer. And long ago, she thought that HE had his own suitor. Immediately, she buried her head in his chest, crying. Stunned by her actions, he slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tighter embrace. Upon hearing her sobs, he reached down and wiped away her tears. He lifted her chin up and looked deeply into her eyes. The world around them just disappeared as they closed the distance between them as he sealed his lips over hers in a sweet, blissful kiss.

**END****

* * *

**

**A/N: **Aww, that was sweet! The first scene ever in my stories that involved physical contact. Anyway, to say something that will hurt other romance-fic-maniacs. -Begin quote- (BLECH) I can't believe I actually made him say those three words! I can't believe I had to describe it word by word! Ihope you're happy, June!!! I'm never EVER going to put another scene like this EVER again!!! -End quote- Hehe... Anyway, hope you enjoyed it June! And my brother, too, I promised I'd let him read it once it's done. Well, after it's posted, HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Thanks guys and girls for reading it!!! (MuaCKS)!!! Okay, I've gone high... Anyway, thanks once again, and I will try to update my other story!


End file.
